Aqua Dragon (Mythical Creature)
Description Aqua Dragons are a rare breed of dragon, and only those they feel they have a connection with may see them. Their first appearance was recorded by the Knight Family on an exploration mission, in which a youngling had made itself known to the individual, and thus followed them from then on. While their primary habitat is water, they are capable of moving over land, as they have the legs to do so. At the end of their tails, they have fins, which are clearly used for swimming. Don't be fooled by these gentle creatures, they are vicious when threatened, and are known to spray powerful jet streams if need be. They are loyal to only one person, and as a result, the person is given a unique brand upon them. The brand varies from person to person, though it's usually in the form of a tattoo somewhere discreet. While Aqua Dragons are loyal, they are also the hardest to train, and students selecting this dragon are strongly advised not to make this choice lightly. There are two types of eggs, one with red and white specks, which signify male dragons. The other is a black egg with blue and pink stripes that cross over each other, which signifies the females. While the males grow quickly, they also tend to have a life span of only seven years. However, these dragons are usually the most powerful by their third year of living. The females, on the other hand, take up to five years to mature, and another five before they reach their full growth. That said, females are typically alive for as long as twenty years. Adult dragons are typically no larger than half a house size, and about as tall as a tree. Younglings however, are usually no bigger than half the size of an average person. Younglings tend to associate with one another, often forming strong bonds through telepathy, the same way they do with their masters. It is recommended, and even encouraged, for students with the same dragons to group together for the development of these incredibly social creatures. While their diet consists of meat, fresh fish and fruit, there are some dragons who refuse to eat meat. These dragons, should you have one, should be encouraged to eat meat. Meat is the best source of vitamins and nutrients that they need to grow with, though there are alternatives to the meat if you cannot get them to eat it. Certain plants can provide the same vitamins and nutrients, so not all is lost if you just so happen to have a semi-herbivore Aqua Dragon. 'Creature Information' Available to 4th level and above. Amount of attention needed: '''All full sized dragons need a lot of attention even though it is a small version. '''Species: Dragonae, sub species of Reptilian Habitat: Lakes are its primary habitat, but several have been found in deep enough rivers. Food: Meat, fish, and fruit. Lifespan: 7-20 years depending upon gender. How it bears its young: Eggs, which they lay at the bottom of the lake or river bed, usually laying 5-7 at a time. How long young stays with its mother: The young stay with their mother for three months